1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for the removal of piles of sheets. 2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of piles of sheets, for example paper, which are also denoted reams, such sites are generally tranversely moved away from the actual preparation line and are then temporarily stored or packaged. Known apparatus for effecting this do not always function satisfactorily.